A conventional thin film transistor array substrate has data lines, and at least one part of the data lines are disposed in a fan-out area of the thin film transistor array substrate. The space of the fan-out area is limited, so that the data lines are arrayed orderly in the fan-out area. The length of a part of the data lines are longer than the length of another part of the data lines, and the resistance of the data lines are different since the data lines have different lengths. The shorter data lines have a smaller resistance, and the longer data lines have a larger resistance. Thus the current intensity of the data signal transmitted in the data lines with different lengths is different, and the image displayed from the pixel column corresponding to the data lines with different lengths has bright stripes with inconsistent brightness appear. Thus the image displayed from the display panel of the thin film transistor array substrate could appear the vertical black and white tapes.
As a result, it is necessary to provide new technical solutions to solve the problems existing in the conventional technologies, as described above.